¡Ponme atención!
by Amyhii Y Dahn
Summary: Rivaille es un reconocido Detective de la cuidad de Tokio sin embargo su eficiencia se ve cuestionada cuando un asesino en serie comienza a matar a sus amigos más cercanos uno por uno. El pelinegro pondrá todo a su alcance para así poder salvar la vida de sus compañeros pero ¿estara bien que lo haga? ¿Lograra salvarlos a ellos y tambien a él mismo?
1. ¿Sombra?

**Caitulo I: **_**El principio que desato el infotunio.**_

- ¿Quien fue esta vez? -

- Hanna señor- Respondio uno de los policias presentes mientras comenzaba a destapar el cuerpo - 23 años de edad, policia del area centra, soltera, sin hijos -

- Al igual que las demás sufrió de tortura, su estomago fue abierto en vida y fue desgarrado al igual que sus brazos, sus pies y sus manos fueron atadas en posición de paloma causando que los músculos y tendones de desligaras y separaran de los huesos - Informo la forense.

- Es la tercera este mes - suspiro el oficial mientras se dejaban caer en una silla cercana - ¿Alguna coincidencia aparte de la muerte? -

- Todas tenian escrito: _Alejate de él _en la espalda, pechos y piernas. Según lo que hemos podido descifrar las heridas fueron hechas con una navaja del ejercito, de esas que solo aprenden los soldados -

- Me estas dando muchos dolores de cabeza bastardo - Maldijo el oficial mientras encendía un cigarrillo y miraba el cuerpo - ¿Estarás bien si sigues con este caso Petra? - Le pregunto obteniendo una mirada de la rubia - Todas las mujeres que han fallecido tienen una especia de relación conmigo, trabajo, salidas, algo... -

- Estare bien Rivaille, he sobrevivido un mes, podre sobrevivir otro más... además no es como si fuera tan fácil asesinarme ¿verdad Erd? -

- Por supuesto es muy fuerte, señor- La apoyo el hombre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

- Que opinas de esto Pixis... - Pregunto el pelinegro mientras dirigía su mirada al psicólogo.

- No sera fácil dar con él... es alguien meticuloso que sabe lo que hace y al mismo tiempo no, seguramente buscamos a alguien entre los diez y nueve y treinta años, alguien maduro... seguramente con una vida normal y prácticamente perfecta que le sirve de escudo... o al menos eso creo yo - Respondió mientras observaba el cuerpo -

- Quizás deberías ser tu quien se cuide, después de todo el asesino va detrás de ti no de nosotros - Trato de calmarlo Petra

- En eso te equivocas, no van tras Rivaille si no que tras la gente que se junta o tiene un tipo de relación profunda con él, como tú, yo, Red, Gunter o Hanji aunque como ya les había dicho hace unos días parece que solo ve como una amenaza a las mujeres... - Pixis suspiro. Realmente lidiaban con alguien peligroso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Eren también esta en peligro? - Pregunto el más pequeño mientra se ponía en pie - Él es fácilmente confundible con una chica... tu lo has visto -

- Tranquilo Rivaille él no esta en peligro pero aún así podría haber la posibilidad que la _sombra_ - Así es como había decidido llamarle - Se sienta prontamente amenazada con los hombres de igual manera, quizás podrías traerle aquí al cuartel y así podrías custodiarlo de mejor manera -

- No esta mal - Admitió - Pero aun así cree que seria mejor idea poder hace- Se callo un momento cuando una dolorosa punzada ataco su corazón y la imagen de su joven amante apareció por su mente. Tomo el telefono celular y llamo al movil del muchacho.

1

2

3

4

[El número al que usted a llamado no se encuentra disponible, por favor intente mas tarde]

Marco dos veces y obtuvo el mismo resultado así que opto por el teléfono de casa.

1

2

3

4

5

Nada.

- ¡Rivaille tranquilízate!- Le pidió Petra - Puede que haya olvidado el celular y aun este en la universidad.

-¡Como diablos quieres que me quede tranquilo cuando ahí un asesino suelto obsesionado conmigo! - Grito.

El teléfono sonó y fue contestado inmediatamente por el pelinegro, algo andaba mal, podían escuchar cosas romperse y la respiración entrecortada de Eren por él teléfono. Con una señal de las manos Rivaille mando a una patrulla en dirección a su hogar mientras el caminaba rápidamente hacia su auto.

- ¿Eren? ¿Eren que pasa? - Preguntaba escuchando los chillidos del castaño por el otro lado de la linea.

[Rivaille... Rivaille... esta aquí... él esta aquí... él... Tengo miedo...]

La comunicación se corto cuando se escucho un golpe sordo y un chillido de Eren, el policía mientras tanto estaba a mitad de camino pero con esa llamada acelero a fondo y llego en un par de minutos.

Quito el arma de su pantalón y entro a la casa, todo estaba regado por él piso y había manchas de sangre en este mismo, algo dentro de Rivalle comenzaba a apretarse en ese momento, escucho un ruido proveniente del segundo piso y subió meticulosamente por la empinada escalera.

No encontró a nadie.

Entro a su habitación mientras apunta dentro con su arma que callo al piso al ver a Eren amarrado sobre la cama inconsciente y sangrando, se acerco a su pareja e intento fallidamente hacerle reaccionar. Su piel templo al ver como en todas las paredes de la habitación estaba escrito.

_"No lo mires" "No lo toques" "El es mio" "Déjalo" "Vete" "Eres inecesario"_

* * *

**HOLA! Aqui Amyhii reportandoce! **

ok hace mucho no subia un cap pero como Dahn ya actualizo las demás no tenia que escribir si que decidi subir esto *-*

Oh dios tengo un serio problema con los asesinos en serie pero es que son taaan sensualosos xD lol creo que si algun dia estoy enfrente de uno le diria ¡dejame vivir! xDDD

en fin *-* espero le sguste mucho sí?

pero antes os contare que estoy enamorada *¬* de ese amor que te tiene estupida con tan solo verlo y que te lo pasas todo el día pensando en él xDD ¡_**VIVA EL AMOR! **_

_**Bye Bye Cicl**_


	2. Una perdida importante y un herido serio

Rivaille observaba con terror como Eren era llevado al quirófano, al parecer aquellas puñaladas en su pecho habían causando una hemorragia tanto interna como externa y si no lograban estabilizarlo pronto... Movió su cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos.

- Maldición - Murmuro para si mismo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana - Maldición - Volvió a decir mientras apretaba sus manos.

Le molestaba, el no poder hacer nada más que esperar le irrita de la tal manera al punto de la demencia, se estaba controlando bastante para no tomar al primer medico y agitarlo violentamente contra la pared en busca de respuestas sobre el estado de su novio.

- ¡Rivaille!- Lo llamo Hanji mientras corría hacia su lado - ¿¡Como estas?! ¿¡Has sabido algo?! - Pregunto con euforia

- Nada, y ya deja de moverte tanto... me irritas más de lo habitual-

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber hecho esto? además de _sombra _claro - Fue directo al grano, en momentos como esos lo unico que importaba era la seguridad de los demás.

- Ni una mierda - Confeso hastiado mientras apretaba aún mas sus manos - No tengo idea de quien puede ser o un posible sospechoso, a decir verdad todo el mundo que reconoce mi rostro para mi ya es un presunto asesino -

- ¿Petra, Gunter, Erd y Auro no han encontrado nada en tu casa?, huellas, cabello, ¿algo? -

- Nada y este cabrón esta acabando con mi jodida paciencia - Rivaille se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas en el lugar como perro enjaulado - No hay alguna otra similitud que el método en que asesina... nada, ¡No hay nada maldita sea! ¡Por que no hay nada! - Grito mientras golpeaba la pared.

¿Quien seria lo suficientemente enfermo como para causar tal dolor a una persona? para causar tal miedo, desesperación y confusión. Rivaille estaba seguro, de seguro _sombra_ era una persona tan cercana a él que quizás en esos mismos momentos estaría riéndose de su desgracia.

- ¿Los parientes de Eren Jeager? - Hablo una enfermera apareciendo en el adultos caminaron a ella inmediatamente mientras pronunciaban un "somos nosotros". - El muchacho esta bien, esta estable pero debe descansar y no alterarse en estos momentos esta descansando así que seria preferible que volvieran mañana -

- Gracias señorita- Agradeció Hanji para luego ir tras el pelinegro que se había retirado al escuchar el "esta descansando" - ¡Donde vas! -

- A mi apartamento, buscare en cada maldito rincón hasta que encuentra algo que vincule a cualquier persona con él lugar, atrapare a ese bastardo aún si eso me lleva la vida completa... Nadie le hace daño a Eren excepto yo... -

Hanji se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, Rivaille estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no había peligro que hiciera algo alocado así que no existía razón para acompañarlo, sonrió al verlo alejarse con ese característico caminar violento que le identificaba. Giro sobre sus talones mientras le decía a le enfermera de hacia unos instantes que de todas maneras quería verlo.

- Bien, pero por favor no haga mucho ruido o despertara- Advirtió ganándose un "seré una mosca en la pared".

La mujer indico el número de la habitación y ella obedeció yendo en la dirección indicada, en realidad se desvió un par de veces para ver a los demás pacientes que al igual que Eren tendrían que tener intravenosas en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y fue ahí donde todo se oscureció, sintió como dos manos se apoyaban en su cuello sujetándola de espalda, empujando lentamente en lados opuestos hasta quebrarlo. Callo al piso bruscamente y los vio... aquellos ojos eran tan fríos y muertos que habría jurado morir por segunda vez al verlos.

- E...ren... - murmuro mientras estiraba su mano hacia el muchacho

Rivaille inspeccionaba con detenimiento cada parte del lugar con la esperanza de encontrar un pequeño indicio, una pequeña pista que vinculara a alguien, quien fuera a dicho asesino pero no había nada ¡Por que diablos no había! Sinceramente no sabía si aquel hombre era demasiado astuto o solo tenia suelte.

Cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

- ¿Que quieres cuatro ojos? - Respondió Reacio.

[Perdón pero llamamos desde el hospital central, ¿hablamos nosotros con algún familiar cercano a la señorita Hanji Zoe?]

- Sí, soy un viejo amigo de ella ¿sucedió algo? -

[La señorita Hanji Zoe falleció esta tarde señor, necesitamos que alguien venga a confirmar su identidad, si usted se encuentra en condiciones ¿seria capaz de po-]

- Iré de inmediato, gracias por avisarme - Colgó mientras tomaba sus cosas.

- Rivaille ¿sucedió algo? - Pregunto Petra mientras lo veía salir agitadamente.

- Hanji murió - Dijo a secas.

Todo el mundo calle y los presentes se quitaron sus gorros, viseras o cualquier cosa sobre la cabeza y guardaron un minuto de silencio con la mano en el corazón... A pesar de su excéntrica y descabezada personalidad ella era una buena persona y de alguna u otra forma su muerte afectaba a todos.

- Bien... - Respondió Petra sin ánimos - Volvamos al trabajo -

- Petra-Sempai... - La llamo uno de los estudiantes en practica - Encontré un cabello negro lacio... -

* * *

Tada! *-* Oh my god disfrute escribir esto peeero estaba corta de tiempo asi que lo deje hasta ahí.

solo hay una explicación para esto... (en realidad hay varias xD )

Escuela... (y trabajos y tareas bueno es de la escuela xDD tambien esta el tiempo a tu familia, a tu novia, y a la escuela ._. lol)

com sea, espero que le guste tato como a mi *-* ¿ya tiene un presunto sospechos ? si lo tiene diganlo y demen sus razones xDDD

el que acierte le hago un corto de lo que quiera? lol se ve que no tengo nada más que hacer xD

vale ire a terminar los otros cap,

ya nee~


	3. Acaso fue Mikasa

Poco a poco iba sintiendo que no se quedaria en e lugar por mucho tiempo, no toleraria que alguien más siguiera muriendo de maera tan cruel por su culpa pero la pregunta era otra, ¿Como lograria escabullirse sin que el asesino lo supiese? si había matado a Hanji y a las demás era por que sabia su relación con ellas, era por que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber sus pasos.

Abrazo el temblante cuerpo mientras escuchaba sus sollozos, definitivamente tuvo que haber esperado a que Eren llegara a casa pero por alguna razón le conto antes. Sintio su pecho humedecerse con las lagrimas de su pareja y los constantes sollzos e hipidos solo lo animaban a sumarse él tambien pero no, no lo haria frente a él o al menos por ahora.

- Entiendes que ahora no puedes estar solo, ¿verdad Eren? - Pregunto ientras le tomaba del rostro con delicadeza- Hoy en la tarde te dan de alta, asi que te iras conmigo al cuartel general y no te apartaras de mi vista, ¿entendiste? -

- S-sí - Respondio el muchacho.

Se acerco lentamente a los labios del oji-verde y los unio con los suyos en un delicado contacto, un beso lo suficientemente lento para hacerle sentir lo mucho que lo amaba, que lo apreciaba y lo mucho que se preocupaba por que le pudiera pasar. Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos, tan solo besandoce con todo el amor que pudieran expresar con el contacto, dandose el apollo que nescesitaban sin necesidad de palabras estupidas.

Se separo de él contra de su voluntad pero Eren aún insistia en reanudar el contacto más no podia, el tiempo no lo ameritaba, le dio un último beso en la frente y luego desaparecio de la habitación con la promesa de un _"Más tarde vendre a buscarte, esperame"_. Se subio su auto y se dirigio al cuertel, aquella vibración en su bolsillo* solo podia significar una cosa, tenian a quienestaban buscando.

Entro con violencia al lugar y vio por el espejo-ventana, se encontraba allí tan seria como siempre, la ira lo lleno por completo sin embargo no se dejo guiar completamente ella solo era una sospechosa que claramente podria ser testigo tambien.

- Hasta que alguien se digna a entrar - Respondio de manera grosera al ver a Rivaille entrar- Me estaba cansando de esperar -

- oh lo siento, ¿Quieres una taza de café en compensación a la espera - La chica asintio - Pues deberas comprartelo tú mas tarde por que yo no tengo dinero - Tomo una pequeña bolsa tranparente y la lanzo sobre la mesa - ¿Sabes que es esto? -

- Un cabello -

- Oh~ pues gracias no lo sabia, ¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo mocosa! ¿Por que estaba este cabello tuyo en mi habitación? - Pregunto - La habitación en donde encontraron a Eren herido -

- Como voy a saberlo enano, yo solo fui a hacer el trabajo de Filosofía - Respondio - Además ¿Como sabes que es exactamante mio y no de alguien más? Tú tambien tienes el pelo negro y lacio, ¿verdad? -

- ¿En serio? gracias por decirme yo pense que eran rubios, ¡Ya dejate de estupideces! - Golpeo la mesa, perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Que tipo de trabajo hicieron? debio ser un trabajo muy arduo para que tu cabello apareciera en mi habitación ¿verdad? ¿No te gustan los sillones? o ¿Prefieres las camas a las mesas o el piso? -

- ¡De que estas hablando! - Grito golpeando la mesa, se había sonrojado ante la idea que el azabache le había dado- ¡Ja-ja-jamas haria a-algo asi con E-Eren! ¡Es mi hermano, i-idiota! ¡Además yo no fui la unica que fue a tu casa ese día! ¡Por que no lo interrogas a él! -

- ¿A él?, Quien más fue esa tarde -

- No se quien fue - Dijo mietras se sentaba nuevamente - Eren solo dijo que un amigo iria más tarde a hbalar sobre algo con él, jamas me dijo su nombre y hasta las 4 de la tarde solo estabamos nosotros dos en la casa -

¿Por que Eren no le había dicho? ¿Porque estaba ocultando algo tan valioso como eso? pregunta tras pregunta venia a su cabeza conforme pasaban los segundos. Se levanto de su silla y salio de la habitación a mirarla por la ventana, no sentia que la pelinegra estuiera mintiendo además ella amaba a Eren asi que ¿por que le haria daño?.

- ¡Rivaille! - grito mientras corria por el pasillo

- Petra, ¿que tal las cosas? - Pregunto mientras recibio una sobre -¿Que es esto? -

- Es el informe de autopcia de Hanji-San- Respondio - Sera mejor que lo leas sentado, no es algo muy lindo -

- Lo leere cuando saque a esta mocosa de aqui - Dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta del cuarto anterior, pero antes de que pudiera tomar aiquiera el pomo de la puerta, Petra lo detuvo sujetando su brazos con un poco de fuerza - ¿Que pasa? -

- Yo que tu no la dejaria ir tan facil - Murmuro - Solo lee el informe, Rivaille. -

El pelinegro solo la vio durante un momento y luego habrío el dichosos sobre y se dedico a leer, cada palabra, cada oración culpaba a la asiatica de lo que pasaba, con eso había suficientes cargos para arrestarla, pero aún quedaba una pregunta ¿Si ella amaba a Eren por que lo hirio tambien? Algo no calzaba del todo pero las evidencias decian mucho más que mil palabras.

- ¿Que tal si Mikasa nunca amo a Eren? - Respondio la castaña clara - ¿Que tal si Mikasa jamaz amo a Eren pero si lo uso para acercarse a su verdadero objetivo? ¿Que tal si su verdadero objetivo eras tú, Rivaille? - Dijo mientras le pasaba una pequeña bolsa con una nabaja...

Petra se quedo fuera y solo objervo lo que sucedia: Un enfadado Rivaille entraba dentro de la habitación y daba un gran portazo para luego lanzar la navaja sobre la mesa junto con la carpeta en donde calleron diferentes tipos de pruebas, el rostro de Mikasa de desfiguraba con cada cosa que salia de la boca de Levi pero siempre trataba de maneter la calma, cuando Rivaille dijo una frase lo suficientemente calma la chica exploto. Se levanto de la silla y afirmo sus manos en la mesa gritandole de igual menera mientras trataba de contener la lagrimas, al parecer trataba de defender la posición de que ella jamas le haria daño a Eren, pero las pruebas estaban en su contra.

- Mikasa Arckerman quedas arrestada por presunto homicidio de Hanji Zoe e Intento de homicio a Eren Yeager - Dijo con asco mientras la esposa con brutalidad.

- ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Jamas dañaria a Eren!¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Solo quiero protegerlo! - Gritaba la muchacha siendo ignorada por todos los demás.

_Nombre: Hanji Zoe _

_Edad: 29 años _

_Tipo de Sangre: -O (O negativo)_

_Muestra traumatismos en todos los nervios de sus extremidades, su cuello fue quebrado con una llave opuesta, opuso resistencia ya que debajo de sus uñas habían trozos de ADN, las huellas dijitales de su cuello borradas con alcohol. Su cuerpo fue encontrad colgando de sus brazos y sus piernas por sobre su espalda, al igual que las demás su estomago fue desgarrado sin embargo el hecho fue una vez muerta. _

_Se encontro un cabello sobre su ropa que al compararlo dio coincidencia con Mikasa Arckerman. _

_La navaja utilizada para asesinarla tiene las huellas de Mikasa Arckerman._

* * *

Hola chicos! hacia mucho tiempo que no venia por estos lados pero regrese! bueno regresamos!

A decir verdad esto dío un giro inesperado ya que el cabello iba a pertenecer a Rivaille y que él fuera el sospechoso numero unos pro luego naaa me arrepenti xDD lol cosas de último momento!

Bueno espero les guste :D

* * *

¿Tienen idea de quien puede ser el asesino?

Amyhii aun no me ha dicho quien es, asi que estoy igual que ustedes, yo creo que fue Eren ._.

No se por que pero, me late que fue él, ¿instinto?

Cuidence, Dahn fuera!


End file.
